Analyse:Wpi/Fragment 145 01
{\partial z} \right)^T (z-z') = 0 \biggr\} \qquad\qquad (6.3.14) |TextQuelle=We previously noted that Willson 2 found quadratic Liapunov functions in his case A = \{ M_1,M_2 \} , where M_1 and M_2 are 2 x 2 matrices. If, however, matrix M \in A has an eigenvalue on the unit circle, it is possible that A is stable but no quadratic or even differentiable Liapunov function exists. For deriving this result we use the following 4. Definition A support plane of a closed set S is a plane \pi \equiv \{ z \,|\, z^\ast c = b \} such that 1) there exists z' \in S \cap \pi and 2) z \in S implies z^\ast c \le b . \pi is called a support plane of S at z' . If S is a closed convex neighborhood of the origin, then there exists a support plane of S at z for all z \in \partial S . Further, if w(z) is the function associated with S and w is differentiable, then the support plane at z' is unique and is given by \pi = \{ z \,|\, (\partial w / \partial z) \ast (z-z') = 0 \}. |Anmerkungen=(1) Kapitel 6 der betrachteten Arbeit folgt weitgehend der Quelle Brayton und Tong 1979. (2) Das vorliegende Fragment mit Beginn von Abschnitt 6.3 (ab S. 144) ist fast wörtlich aus dem Paper von Brayton und Tong 1979 übernommen, ohne dass dies gekennzeichnet wurde. Im betrachteten Fragment erweckt der Autor den Eindruck einer eigenständigen Überlegung zu Liapunov-Funktionen und verweist sogar noch auf weiterführende Literatur (Wil74, Roc70) - genau wie auch die Originalquelle. (3) Durch geschickte Formulierung wird im gesamten Fragment der Eindruck eigener Gedanken erzeugt - tatsächlich handelt es sich jedoch um eine bloße Übernahme aus der Quelle von Brayton und Tong 1979 ohne Kenntlichmachung. In die vermeintlich eigenen Überlegungungen wird ein "Algorithmus von Brayton und Tong" eingestreut. Das Fragment könnte - konservativ betrachtet - als Bauernopfer eingestuft werden. Die erfolgte Übernahme aus der Quelle Brayton und Tong 1979 ist jedoch aus der bloßen Erwähnung eines Algorithmus (ohne weitere Referenz) nicht ersichtlich. (4) Die betrachtete Arbeit verweist auf Wilson mit Wil74. Die Quelle Brayton und Tong 1979 verweist an entsprechender Stelle ebenfalls auf "Willson 2". Literaturangabe in betrachteter Arbeit (die Seitenangabe fehlt): :Wil74 A.N. Willson. A stability Criterion for nonautonomous Difference Equations with Application to the Design of a digital FSK-Oscillator. IEEE Transactions on Circuits and Systems, 6, 1974. Literaturangabe in der Quelle Brayton und Tong 1979: :2 A. N. Willson, Jr., "A stability criterion for nonautonomous difference equations with application to the design of a digital FSK-oscillator," IEEE Trans. Circuits Syst., pp 124-130, 1974. (5) Die betrachtete Arbeit verweist auf das Buch Roc70. An entsprechender Textstelle verweist die Quelle Brayton und Tong 1979 auf die Literaturangabe 4 und damit auf die gleiche Literaturangabe. Der Verweis auf das Buch Roc70 erfolgt ohne Seitenangabe. Die Quelle Brayton und Tong 1979 verweist in der entsprechenden Literaturangabe 4 auf "sections 11 and 18". Literaturangabe in betrachteter Arbeit (die Seitenangabe fehlt): :Roc70 R.T. Rockafellar. Convex Analysis. Princeton, New York, Princeton, 1970. Literaturangabe in der Quelle Brayton und Tong 1979: :4 R. T. Rockafellar. Convex Analysis. Princeton, NJ: Princeton (see sections 11 and 18), 1970. |FragmentStatus=Gesichtet |Sichter=(BaronMuenchhausen), HanneloreH, Felixkrull, Lascana }}